1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable unlike primary batteries. Among such secondary batteries, a low capacity battery including a battery cell in the form of a pack may be used for small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and camcorders, and a high capacity battery including dozens of battery cells connected to one another may be used as a motor-driving power source for electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, or electric vehicles.
Secondary batteries are manufactured in various shapes such as a cylindrical shape and a pouch shape. A secondary battery includes an electrode assembly formed by disposing an insulating separator between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate, a case in which the electrode assembly is accommodated together with electrolyte, and a cap plate used to close the case. The electrode assembly is connected to terminals penetrating the cap plate and protruding outward.